Paradise P.D.
Paradise P.D. 'is an animated sitcom which like Brickleberry was created by Waco O'Guin and Roger Black. The series premiered on Netflix on August 31, 2018. Please proceed to the Paradise P.D. Wikia for more information on the show! Biography The series is very similar to Brickleberry itself but there is no censored profanity and a harder emphasis on vomiting, drugs, genitalia and mental disorders. The show satirizes contemporary issues such as Donald Trump's rise to presidency, news media found of political bias and Black Lives Matter. Some Paradise characters are exact replicas of Brickleberry characters but with different names, uniform / clothing and only slight differences in appearances. Episodes are longer than on Brickleberry because being on Netflix, Paradise P.D. does not have to free up air time for commercials to air like Brickleberry did. Therefore, Paradise P.D. is allowed to have more material per episode, as while Brickleberry was forced to wrap up stories in a matter of seconds. Characters Main Cast *'Kevin Crawford (Voiced by David Herman) - A slightly overweight incompetent cop who was freshly hired by his mother because there was a shortage of cops on the field in his town, even though Kevin's not very competent as a cop. He can come off as a bit of a coward and people-pleaser. *'Chief Randall Crawford' (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - The chief of Paradise PD and Kevin's father who has no nutsack and is extremely prone to anger as a side-effect of wearing testosterone patches. He weighs 240 lb. *'Bullet' (Voiced by Kyle Kinane) - The PD's drug enforcement German Shepard who is a junkie himself and will do anything to get to drugs. He enjoys having sexual relationships with cat and human females. *'Dusty Marlow' (Voiced by Dana Snyder) - A childish cop with an infantile mind who hoards cats and does a terrible job at being a policeman since he doesn't believe in punishing criminals. He weighs 560 lb. *'Gina Jabowski' (Voiced by Sarah Chalke) - A female cop who enjoys busting and is very violent, might as well be the most competent cop on the force. She has a crush on Dusty due to his weight. *'Gerald Fitzgerald' (Voiced by Cedric Yarbrough) - The sole black cop who almost never does his job because he suffers from PTSD and so he gets called a "wuss" or "pussy". Though he never gets fired either (possibly because of affirmative action requiring that he stay). *'Stanley Hopson' (Voiced by Dana Snyder) - An elderly diaper-wearing homosexual cop who is too old to keep his job but stays because the PD can't retire him because they're broke and can't afford his pension. Recurring Characters *'Robbie' (Voiced by Waco O'Guin) - A dumbass hillbilly who sells meth, who runs a video store filled with movies that give away its entire plot in its names. He is the equivalent to Bobby Possumcods. *'Delbert' (Voiced by Roger Black) - Robbie's friend, who is the equivalent to BoDean Lynn. *'Mayor Karen Crawford' (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - The town mayor, Kevin's mother, and Randall's ex-wife. *'Hobo Cop' - A rambling, crazy homeless man, who lives under the highway. He occasionally provides assistance to the police force, and has become the unofficial "8th member" of the team. *'Terry Two-Toes' - The mastermind behind argyle meth. Got his nickname for chewing eight of his toes off, while high on meth. *'Vladimir' - A Russian drug dealer, supportive of the argyle meth crime. Episodes #Welcome to Paradise #Ass on the Line #Black & Blue #Karla #Dungeons & Dragnet #Meet the Jabowskis #Police Academy #Task Force #Parent Trap #Christmas in Paradise The show has been renewed for Season 2. Similarities to Brickleberry *Every main character, with the exception of Stanley Hobson, directly mirrors a main character from Brickleberry, albeit more likeable, sharing either the same archetype, character design, and/or voice actor. **Randall Crawford = Woody Johnson: Both are fat, angry, screaming bosses of their companies. Tom Kenny voices both of them in the exact same manner. Unlike Woody, however, Randall isn't corrupt and is rather decent, though he is described as sexist. **Kevin Crawford = Steve Williams: Both have the same character base and voice actor, and are portrayed as dim-witted, incompetent morons, who want to do good, but always screw things up. They're both voiced by David Herman. Kevin, however, is arguably both a bit more smarter and competent compared to Steve. **Bullet = Malloy: Both are trash-talking animals, with no respect for anyone, though Bullet is not as rude as Malloy. **Dusty and Gina are basically Connie and Ethel, but with their personalities swapped. **Gerald = Denzel: both are the only black members of their groups. **Additionally, recurring characters Robbie and Dilbert are exactly the same as Bobby and BoDean, as of personality, appearance, and voice actors. **Mayor Karen Crawford = Nina Melcher **Chasity = Amber *Both police officers and national park rangers are law enforcing government employees. *Both shows take place is a redneck, white-trash, inbred, environment. *Paradise P.D. has the same style of comedy, which is gross-out and shock humor. Jokes are generally about sex, people getting violently killed, racist and bigoted stereotypes, drugs and alcohol, etc. However, Paradise P.D. seems to rely less on gross-out humor and violence. *Several locations and background characters use the exact same models as locations and background characters in Brickleberry, with just a few slight tweaks and color pallete swaps. *Every theme song (except for the Pilot), has a background gag going on, that coincides with the events of the cold opening, just like in the second and third seasons of Brickleberry. Trivia *In "Parent Trap", Fitzgerald called Kevin a "Brickleberry looking asshole." Kevin broke the fourth wall, saying that Paradise P.D. and Brickleberry were two completely different shows. Later, Fitzgerald called him this again, and Kevin further denied the similarities of their shows, by pointing out how park rangers and police officers were different jobs. However, right after that, Kevin addressed Fitzgerald as "Denzel". Also, Randall uses Malloy's "I'm trying to give a fuck" line in the same episode. *In "Dungeons & Dragnet", a stuffed Squabbit doll can be seen in a claw machine, during a scene where Randall, Gina, and Gerald have a conversation in the kiddie restaurant, Possum Pizza. Videos Paradise PD - Official Trailer -HD- - Netflix Category:Shows